Flowers for you
by BubbleFishRainbow
Summary: My second one-shot! It's about Happy who is still in love with Charlie. But what could a little blue cat get for the maiden? BTW Charlie is Carla. It's really really short. So enjoy!


"Wendy! Aye! Wendy." Happy called as he ran across the room to wendey.

"Ya Happy?" She said with a soft voice. "If you're wondering where Natsu is he's battling Gray."

"No. I'm wondering about Charlie. Aye! What kinda fish does she like?" Happy asked.

"What kinda fish she likes?" Wendy asked confused by the question.

"Aye!"

"Hmm. I'm not sure. You can ask her yourself." She replied finally understanding why Happy would want to know this kind of thing. "She's right over there." She said pointing in the direction of Charlie who was sitting on the window staring at the sky.

"Aye!" Happy quickly scuttled over to Charlie. "Um… Charlie… W-what k-kinda fish d-do you l-like?" Charlie turned her head to look at Happy, who was looking around trying to avoid eye contact.

"What?" She asked not sure she heard it right.

"What kinda fish do you l-like?" Happy replied trying to add more confidence. Charlie's face turned pink. She quickly turned her face away.

"I-I, don't like fish." He said. Of course she liked fish but it was the first thing she thought of. She was too flustered to say anything else.

"Aye! Then what do you like Charlie?!" Happy asked eager to know what to get for the one he loved.

"F-flowers!" Charlie said. Again saying the first thing on her mind.

"Aye!" Happy said as he sprinted out the door.

1 hour later

"Hey Wendy, where's Happy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, last time I saw his face he was sprinting out the door to get flowers of something like that." She replied becoming worries. All of the sudden Lucy broke in through the door.

"There's a monster rampaging through the town, we're going to need a few people to take on this mission." Lucy exclaimed.

"No!" Charlie whispered to herself. "I've put Happy in danger!" Wendy looked over at her.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Wendy asked noticing the look of concern on Charlie's face.

"Happy's going to get hurt and it's all my fault!" Charlie replied becoming even more worried.

"Wait, how is it your fault?" Wendy asked. Natsu started listening in.

"Well, he asked me what kinda fish I liked and I said I don't like fish even though I do but it was the first thing that came to my head and I didn't know what else to say then he said what do you like and I said flowers cause that was also the first thing that came to me and then he ran off and now I'm afraid the monster could have gotten him!" She said in one breath.

"Wait what? It's not your fault! You didn't know about the monster." Wendy said trying to calm Charlie down.

"So he went to go get flowers? I know where he is!" Natsu said as he sprinted out the door knocking down everything in his path. Natsu got there just in time to see the monster sneak up on Happy. "Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu shouts as he pummels the monster. "Don't touch Happy!" He snarls as he spits on what' left of the monster's body. "Happy! Are you ok?!" Natsu yelled running over to happy.

"Aye! But what are you doing here? Happy asked still unaware of the monster.

"You had been gone for an hour and there just so happened to be a monster on the loose so we all got worries. And more importantly what's taking you so long to get flowers?" Natsu ranted as he hugged Happy.

"Well I was trying to find the right flowers for Charlie! Aye!" Happy said happily.

"I think you have enough, lets bring them to the Charlie"

"Aye!"

Back at the guild

"Charlie! Charlie! I want to show you something! Aye!" Happy said as he ran into the guild.

"Happy! Your ok!" Charlie said as she ran up to him and hugged him. Happy's face turned bright purple (Happy's blue and he's blushing red, red+blue=purple). Charlie quickly backed away blushing as well. "What did you want to show me?"

"Follow me!" Happy said as he led Charlie outside to the front of the guild. The rest of the guild members followed interested to see what was going on. Charlie stared in awe as she looked at a cart full of light pink and yellow flowers of all sorts piled high,

"Did you pick all of these?" Charlie asked.

"Aye!"

"For me?"

"Aye!"

"Thank you Happy. It's beautiful." She said. She gave happy a small kiss on his blushing purple cheek.

"Aayyee!" Happy said as he grew dizzy with love. You could almost see the little cupids flying above his head. Charlie looked away blushing as well as she dug her toe into the dirt. Mira looked at them with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like Charlie has really grown to like Happy. Perfect." She said with an evil smile.

"Don't interfere Mira. Let them find love on their own." Lucy scolded. Mira looked away with a disappointed expression. Charlie walked over and plucked a small daisy and sniffed it delicately.

"It smells lovely." She said glancing at the blue cat who was still in a dreamy state.

**"Aayyee!"**


End file.
